24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe O'Brian
Chloe O'Brian was a Senior Analyst with the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. She previously served as an intelligence agent and internet protocol manager at that unit as well as an intelligence agent at CTU Washington. A graduate of the University of California at Davis, with a B.S. degree in Computer Science, O'Brian had expertise in attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus. She had also built the IPSec architecture. The Game While an analyst at CTU Washington, O'Brian connected undercover agent Chase Edmunds with CTU Los Angeles in order to inform them of the assassination attempt on James Prescott. She told Chase that the phone call was being tapped, so she agreed to get a helicopter there in twenty minutes, after Chase locked the base down. She helped him get a flight to Los Angeles so that he could continue his undercover work and attempt to stop the terrorist group. After The Game O'Brian transferred from CTU Washington to CTU Los Angeles sometime prior to Day 3. Day 3 Chloe begins her day at LACTU. After Chloe put some transcript files where Jack didn't want them, he was tempted to fire her in anger, but Chase Edmunds talked him out of it. Later that night, Chloe was asked to clear out Jack's office after he broke Ramon Salazar out of prison and she found evidence that Jack had been taking drugs. A test later confirmed that Jack had been using heroin. While she was finalizing the test, Kim Bauer walked in. While Chloe initially tried to avoid Kim, she ended up bluntly telling Kim her father uses drugs. She then told Michelle. Chloe also discovered that Adam Kaufman's sister had been infected with the Cordilla Virus, and told Tony. Chloe becamesthe first to discover that Michelle had been captured and that Tony was being blackmailed. Chloe was forced to bring a baby into CTU. Minutes after bringing the baby in, Ryan Chappelle orders her to 'get rid of it' or leave. She then has Kim baby-sit the child while she does work, but Chappelle still wants the baby to go. While Kim was baby-sitting, Adam informs her that the kid isn't Chloe's as she claimed. Chloe is forced to make up a story involving child services, which results in Kim going to Tony to have the baby taken away. Tony decides to keep her on for now, because of her value, which would become a common excuse for Chloe. It isn't until Chloe tells Chappelle it is Chase's baby that Chappelle lets it stay. She immediately tells Kim that Chase has a baby. She then turns around and tells Chase that Chappelle and Kim know, informing Chase that Kim is 'kinda pissed'. Chloe later tells Kim that Chase is too much like Jack to give up field work. Chloe has a moment of victory, however, when she defeats a worm Nina Myers put in the CTU computer system, a task which some said would be nearly impossible based on Nina's knowledge of the infected systems. After Ryan Chappelle is targeted by Saunders, Chloe is forced to take over what he was doing and is able to track down the fact that Stephen Saunders has a daughter. She also is responsible for communicating with Jack in the field during the final sting operation to get the virus. She witnessed the death of Stephen Saunders firsthand, as it occurred at her station, perhaps because of changes she made in Gael's widow's escort. She still manages to lead Jack to the middle school where the virus is intended to be released. Day 4 ]] At the start of Day 4, her relationship with Jack changed dramatically in terms of her willingness to help him. When a friend of Chloe's was kidnapped by terrorists after accidentally discovering vital information regarding their schemes, Chloe turned to Jack for help. However, Jack shocked Chloe when he told her that he was willing to let her friend die rather than risk letting the bad guys know he was onto them. After several minutes of pleading and begging, Jack gave in and saved her friend. This action led to Chloe becoming 100% loyal to Jack, to the point that she was fired from her job at CTU when she refused to stop aiding Jack (who at the time was no longer a member of CTU). 's assassin at 1482 Franklin]] Chloe walked away from her job (but not before telling her boss she was going to quit anyway since she couldn't stand her) but later that day was summoned back to CTU by Michelle Dessler (who took over running CTU halfway through the day) and asked to return to work since none of the other CTU employees were as skilled as Chloe was. Chloe quickly earned Michelle's trust and assisted her in helping Jack fake his death at the end of the season. After Day 4 As one of four individuals to know that Jack Bauer was indeed still alive (Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and David Palmer being the others), Chloe was able to maintain limited contact with Jack during his self-imposed exile, which enabled her to warn him that certain people had managed to discover that he had actually survived. In addition, she maintained her friendship with Kim Bauer, helping to comfort her through grieving Jack's perceived death. It's stated that Chloe is the only person who has had continual contact with him since he faked his death. Chloe is also the only one who was involved in the plot to fake his death to survive unscathed from murder attempts committed by unknown parties. She narrowly escaped a car bomb and an attack by the terrorists who planted the bomb. The night before Day 5 begins, Spenser Wolff spends the night at Chloe's apartment. Day 5 At the start of Day 5, Chloe wakes up with Spenser Wolff in her bed and tells him that it was a mistake they had slept together. After being called to work, she gets a call from Edgar Stiles who tells her that Michelle Dessler was killed by a bomb in her car. Chloe stops before getting into her vehicle and sees someone watching her, so she runs and the man chases her but she loses him. She calls Jack Bauer who tells her to meet him at an old oil refinery. before she goes on the run from her would be killers.]] When she meets with Jack, the men who chased Chloe appear and try to break in so she, Jack and Derek run and hide in one of the buildings. Jack kills most of the men chasing them but questions their leader, Haas. Chloe sees Jack shoot him. Chloe helps Jack break into the apartment where David Palmer was assassinated and gives him information on agents' movements. To give Jack time to escape, Chloe drives out of the building and gives herself up and is taken to CTU Los Angeles. dies from the Sentox gas and starts to cry.]] Later in the day terrorists strike CTU with Sentox nerve gas. While Chloe is able to safely make it to the situation room, she is forced to watch in horror as long time friend Edgar, who just hours ago helped save her life, dies from the gas. His last word was "Chloe". As the nerve gas clears out of CTU, Department of Homeland Security officials arrive and begin revising protocols under the direction of Vice President Hal Gardner. Miles Papazian takes Chloe's keycard to update protocols. Chloe covertly borrows her keycard from Miles to download the NSA WET List for Jack. Chloe is to be let go with the rest of the staff like Vivian Crenzler ,but Audrey Raines signs a statement, blaming Bill Buchanan for the mistakes made by CTU during Day 5, on the condition that Chloe be retained in her position. Chloe is initially furious at Audrey for betraying Buchanan, who she believes has performed his job admirably, but Audrey explains that she was forced to sign the statement because Jack needs her to remain at her station. Chloe is later forced to work directly against her superiors in Homeland Security in order to help Audrey and Jack. She hacks into a CTU server and interferes with a satellite tracking Audrey's car. She is able to slip into the bathroom just before being caught red handed, but Homeland Security is very suspicious that she is deliberately interfering with their orders to attempt to apprehend Jack, at that time subject to a warrant by President Charles Logan. Homeland Security tricks Chloe into calling a pay phone where Audrey is currently located. They track the call to Van Nuys Airfield and alert President Logan that they have located Bauer. Chloe is then put into custody by bureaucrat, Miles Papazian. However, Chloe steals his keycard and escapes from detention. She grabs her laptop and leaves CTU. Chloe worked with Buchanan from his home but Papazian is able to track her. Karen Hayes then contacts Bill to alert them that Papazian has sent a team to arrest Chloe and that she has mere minutes to leave the house. Chloe escapes and is forced to work from a bar where she is pestered by a man named Ross. Chloe tazers him twice so she could work in peace. After Karen Hayes calls in Bill Buchanan, they decide to bring Chloe back to CTU as well. After Jack was able to retrieve the recording, he enlists on the help of Chloe to setup the recording to be played for the Attorney General. However thanks to Miles Papazian (now working for the President) the recording was destroyed before it could be played. However, shortly after, Chloe was responsible for helping CTU locate Bierko, and helped run the operation at CTU for Jack. When Bierko was killed, and the submarine missiles secured Jack Bauer decides it is time to go after the President. He calls Chloe right away to let her know what he is planning to do, and that he needs her to provide him with a walk through to modify field communications equipment. Chloe tells her that she isn't good at that, but Jack quickly tells her to find someone who is. Chloe then enlists the help of her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian, to help Jack on modifying the Field Communications equipment. Chloe then sends Morris to deliver the equipment to Jack. After Jack's attempt at getting a confession from the President failed he was arrested, and taken into custody. Chloe then reverts to plan B, and played a big role in bringing the President down. It turns out before Jack was arrested, he planted a micro-chip into the President's signature pen. When the President said what they wanted to hear, Chloe quickly setups a call with the Attorney General, and calls in Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes. When Bill and Karen learn that Chloe just called the Attorney General again without any evidence they began to yell at Chloe. However before saying anything she just plays the new recording they obtained from the First Lady and the President himself. Karen, Bill, and the Attorney General didn't need to say anything after hearing what they just heard, and the Attorney General quickly sets up the plan to bring the President into custody. At the end of the day, Chloe begins to pack up to go home for the day when she is approached by Bill Buchanan. Bill tells her that she did a great job today, and Chloe tells Bill the same. Bill then tells Chloe that he found something from Edgar's possessions, and thought she should have it. Bill walks away, as Chloe is holding a picture that is folded up. She unfolds it to reveal a picture of Edgar and herself smiling, from when they first worked together. As the day's toll finally begins to catch up with her, Chloe begins shed a tear before her ex-husband Morris approaches her to comfort her. Morris asks Chloe if she would like to talk about it, Chloe says yes, and the two walk out of CTU to spend some time together. After Day 5 After mourning for the loss of close friends Edgar Stiles, Michelle Dessler, and Tony Almeida, along with mourning the disappearance of Jack Bauer, Chloe began to put her life back together and she began to date. After a few dates with Milo Pressman, who worked with CTU Los Angeles several years earlier, Chloe realized her heart still laid with her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian. Eventually Chloe and Morris got back together, and Morris was reinstated to CTU, working alongside Chloe. Day 6 to help Jack escape from being killed.]] During the events of day 6, America is suffering from a siege of terrorist attacks, and CTU Los Angeles is doing their best to handle the situation. When terrorrist Abu Fayed agrees to give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer, President Wayne Palmer is forced to agree with his demands. When Nadia Yassir tells Chloe about the exchange, she is horrified to learn that Jack will be used as a sacrifice. When Chloe notices friction between Morris and Milo Pressman, she requests for Morris to have a better attitude towards Milo. Morris is then able to gain access to a non-government satellite and he uses it to track down Jack's location. When Fayed discovers that someone in CTU is watching him, he threatens to call the deal off if the satellite isn't re-positioned. Chloe is ordered by Bill Buchanan and Nadia to shut down the outside feed, and Morris re-positions it. Chloe is then horrified, realizing that Jack has probably been killed by now. Chloe is enlightened when she gets a call from Jack, who tells her that Assad is innocent and Fayed is the real culprit of the terrorist attacks. Jack requests for Bill to call of the strike against Assad's location, but only President Palmer has the authority to do so. When President Palmer refuses to call off the strike, after being pressured by Thomas Lennox and Karen Hayes to continue with the strike, Jack is forced to warn Assad and Chloe discovers satellite footage of Jack and Assad escaping together. When she shows the footage to Bill, he tells her to keep it between them. When Assad and Jack tail one of Fayed's men, they ask for Chloe to get satellite on Masheer's location. When Chloe tells them she needs at least ten minutes to do so, Assad goes in an undercover operation, where Jack hits Masheer's car and Masheer is forced to ride along with Assad. After Masheer gets to his location, Jack and Curtis Manning run an operation to take him into custody, but he commits suicide by blowing up his storage unit. Luckily Jack is able to send some harddrive to Chloe, and she discovers schematics to a suitcase nuke on it. When Jack notices Curtis having a hard time working with Assad, he calls Chloe and asks for her to find out if they had any connection in the past. Just as Assad signed a pardon from President Palmer, Chloe calls Jack and tells him after Desert Storm, Assad's men ambushed Curtis's squad and tortured some of the soldiers. When Curtis takes Assad by the neck and shows that he is willing to kill him, Jack is given no choice but to shoot Curtis in the neck. Chloe is overwhelmed by the news of Curtis' death, and Morris comforts her. When the FBI contact Chloe to tell her Walid Al-Rezani gained access to a cell phone of one of his terrorist inmates, Chloe searches it and tells the FBI the men in the prison are all talk and have no connection to Fayed. Chloe tells the FBI that the men were getting their information from a website and not from Fayed directly. Sandra Palmer then realizes Walid is in grave danger and demands to get him away from the other inmates. Chloe and Milo discover that Morris's brother Timothy was being taken to the hospital as results of the nuclear fallout and discuss whether or not to tell Morris, who is in the middle on decrypting files to discover the identity of the engineer Fayed needs to re-arm the rest of the nukes. Chloe decides to tell him and has to talk him back into completing his job when he tries to go see his brother. Morris finishes the assignment and leaves, just as Bill, Chloe and Milo discover that Morris is in fact the engineer. As Bill and Jack try to get Morris back to CTU over the phone, Chloe diverts satelites in the area to his location, then listens intently as she hears him being shot at and kidnapped by Darren McCarthy. When Chloe starts to make mistakes, due to her worry over Morris, Milo took over her post. When Darren McCarthy's body was found, Milo tried to back trace a call made on McCarthy's phone. When Milo was unable to successfully back trace it, Chloe stepped in and managed to find Fayed's location. Jack and a CTU field unit were able to storm Fayed's apartment, and Milo was apparently safe, but critically injured. .]] After Chloe helped Jack disarm the bomb of a suitcase nuke, Morris arrived back at CTU and Chloe spoke to him in medical. When Morris began to be a coward and refuse to go back to work, Chloe smacked him across the face and gave him a speech. She then asked for his help in tactical, and eventually Morris decided to come back to work. Eventually CTU learns the location of Dmitri Gredenko's house from Marilyn Bauer, and Nadia places Morris and Chloe on tactical. When Morris needs to go for a walk, Chloe decides to cover for him. When he takes too long in getting back, Chloe creates an excuse and talks to Morris in private. She tells him she can smell the alcohol in his breath, and he admits that he had some whiskey, but spat it out. Chloe believes him and warns him if he has another screw-up, she will inform Buchanan about it. Chloe was later confronted about Morris from Milo, who was shot earlier in the hour. Milo smelled the alcohol and Chloe claimed that he isn't drunk. She told him she was married to him and would know if he was drunk. Milo learns that Morris was an alcoholic and has been sober for three years. Relationships Despite her lack of social skills, Chloe gained several friends at CTU and was shown to have a great deal of loyalty to them. She helped CTU Agent Chase Edmunds take care of his daughter from a previous relationship after the child's mother abandoned Chase and their child and even offered to pass the child off as her own, so as to keep Chase's now ex-girlfriend Kim Bauer from knowing about the girl. She also had a complicated friendship with CTU agent Jack Bauer. In the beginning, Jack was prone to using Chloe to engage in unauthorized use of CTU computer resources for Jack without his superior's permission. The relationship was pretty much one-sided initially, in terms of Jack using Chloe and demanding that Chloe risk her career on blind faith regarding Jack being right. Chloe would reluctantly follow Jack's demands and ride out the problems they would make for her with her boss when Jack's requests from her yielded the results he promised they would yield. However, they still seem rather close, in a big brother/little sister sort of way. In the time that she worked with Edgar Stiles, the two had a rather antagonistic relationship, although there were several moments when they expressed genuine concern towards each other, such as in season four, when Chloe was assigned into a potentially dangerous field assignment and Edgar tried to take her place, or when Chloe refers to Edgar as, "a geek, but a good guy." She also displayed a deep emotional response when she watches him die after exposure to deadly nerve gas. On Day 5, Chloe was in a relationship with her CTU subordinate, Spenser Wolff. She kicked him out of her bed in the morning. It turned out to be a short-lived relationship. Later that day, he was discovered to be a mole and Chloe fired him from CTU. Chloe had an ex-husband, Morris O'Brian. The details of her relationship with him are unknown, however her last on-screen moment of Day 5 was walking out of CTU with him after agreeing to talk about Edgar Stiles. Sometime between Day 5 and Day 6, Chloe dated Milo Pressman briefly. They "saw a few good movies", but ultimately agreed that it wasn't working out. Chloe later went back to her ex-husband, Morris. Memorable quotes * Chloe O'Brian: Excuse me, Ms. Driscoll. * Erin Driscoll: What is it, Chloe? * Chloe O'Brian: There was intelligence indicating the possibility of an attack at eight O’clock this morning. A Turkish national on the FBI watch list by the name of Tomas Sherak was last seen in the city. * Bill Buchanan: Chloe, look at me. * Chloe O'Brian: I'd rather not, sir. * Morris O'Brian: (after touching Chloe's posterior) Are you saying you didn't like it? * Chloe O'Brian: No, it's just unprofessional. * Chloe O'Brian: (to Bill Buchanan) Your wife... I mean Karen Hayes... * Chloe O'Brian: (After informing Tony that Adam's sister has been infected with the Cordilla Virus) You're not going tell him, are you? * Tony Almeida: Yeah, I have to. * Chloe O'Brian: We still have alot of work to do. How can he concentrate knowing his sister's gonna die. Did you ever think about that? * Tony Almeida: Chloe, I'm getting real tired of your personality. See more memorable quotes by Chloe O'Brian.... Appearances After Day 2 * 'The Game' * 'Stories''' Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe